national_velvetfandomcom-20200215-history
Donald Crisp
Donald Crisp portrayed Herbert Brown in National Velvet. Biography Filmography As an Actor * The French Maid (Short) (1908) - Unknown * Through the Breakers (Short) (1909) - At the Club * Sunshine Sue (Short) (1910) - Head of the Sweetshop * A Plain Song (Short) (1910) - At Station * A Child's Stratagem (Short) (1910) - Policeman * The Golden Supper (Short) (1910) - Courtier/Monk * Winning Back His Love (Short) (1910) - At Stage Door * The Two Paths (Short) (1911) - Footman * The Italian Barber (Short) (1911) - At Ball * Help Wanted (Short) (1911) - In Corridor * Fate's Turning (Short) (1911) - The Valet * The Poor Sick Men (Short) (1911) - Policeman * A Wreath of Orange Blossoms (Short) (1911) - A Servant/In Office * Heart Beats of Long Ago (Short) (1911) - Courtier * What Shall We Do with Our Old? (Short) (1911) - Night Court Bailiff * The Lily of the Tenements (Short) (1911) - Unknown * A Decree of Destiny (Short) (1911) - At the Club/At the Wedding * Conscience (Short) (1911) - Policeman * In the Days of '49 (1911) - Unknown * The White Rose of the Wilds (Short) (1911) - Unknown * The Primal Call (Short) (1911) - Unknown * Out from the Shadow (Short) (1911) - At Dance * The Diving Girl (Short) (1911) - A Bather * Swords and Hearts (Short) (1911) - At Frazier House/Bushwacker * The Squaw's Love (Short) (1911) - Indian 1911 The Failure (short) A Bank Employee 1911 The Miser's Heart (short) Policeman 1911 The Battle (short) A Union Soldier 1911 The Long Road (short) A Servant/The Landlord 1911 The Adventures of Billy (short) First Tramp 1911 The Making of a Man (short) Actor/Backstage 1911 Her Awakening (short) Accident Witness 1914 Over the Ledge (short) 1914 A Question of Courage (short) 1914 The Sisters (short) 1914 Another Chance (short) The Tramp 1914 The Folly of Anne (short) 1914 The Niggard (short) 1914/I The Warning (short) Mr. Edwards 1914 His Mother's Trust (short) Dr. Keene 1914 The Great God Fear (short) 1914 Down the Hill to Creditville (short) 1914 A Lesson in Mechanics (short) 1914 Her Mother's Necklace (short) 1914 The Tavern of Tragedy (short) 1914/I The Idiot (short) 1914 The Avenging Conscience: or 'Thou Shalt Not Kill' Bit Part (uncredited) 1914 The Weaker Strain (short) 1914 Their First Acquaintance (short) (unconfirmed) 1914 The Birthday Present (short) 1914 The Newer Woman (short) 1914 The Escape 'Bull' McGee 1914 The Soul of Honor (short) 1914 The Mountain Rat (short) Steve 1914 Home, Sweet Home The Mother's Son 1914 The Miniature Portrait (short) 1914 The Different Man (short) The Ranch Foreman 1914 Ashes of the Past (short) 1914 The Great Leap: Until Death Do Us Part 1914 The Stiletto (short) 1914 The Battle of the Sexes Frank Andrews 1914 The Mysterious Shot (short) 1913 In the Elemental World (short) The Husband 1913 The Blue or the Gray (short) First Rival 1913 By Man's Law (short) Lee Calvert - Brother Owner 1913 The Bracelet (short) Blake 1913/I Black and White (short) 1913 Two Men of the Desert (short) (unconfirmed) 1913 The Mothering Heart (short) Undetermined Role (unconfirmed) (uncredited) 1913 Olaf-An Atom (short) The Beggar 1913 The Sheriff's Baby (short) 1913 Near to Earth (short) 1913 Pirate Gold (short) 1912 The Musketeers of Pig Alley (short) Rival Gang Member 1912 The Inner Circle (short) 1912 The Eternal Mother (short) In Field Spencer's Mountain Grandpa Zubulon Spencer 1961 Greyfriars Bobby: The True Story of a Dog James Brown 1960 Pollyanna Mayor Karl Warren 1959 A Dog of Flanders Jehan Daas 1959 Playhouse 90 (TV series) Samuel Harman – The Raider (1959) … Samuel Harman 1958 The Last Hurrah Cardinal Martin Burke 1958 Saddle the Wind Dennis Deneen 1957 Drango Judge Allen 1956 Crossroads (TV series) Father Anatole Martin – Anatole of the Bayous (1956) … Father Anatole Martin 1955 The Man from Laramie Alec Waggoman 1955 The Long Gray Line Old Martin 1954 Prince Valiant King Aguar 1951 Home Town Story John MacFarland 1950 Bright Leaf Major James Singleton 1949 Challenge to Lassie 'Jock' Gray 1948 Whispering Smith Barney Rebstock 1948 Hills of Home Drumsheugh 1947 Ramrod Sheriff Jim Crew 1945 The Valley of Decision William Scott 1945 Son of Lassie Sam Carraclough 1944 National Velvet Mr. Brown 1944 The Adventures of Mark Twain J.B. Pond 1944 The Uninvited Commander Beech 1943 Lassie Come Home Sam Carraclough 1943 Forever and a Day Capt. Martin 1942 The Gay Sisters Ralph Pedloch 1941 How Green Was My Valley Mr. Morgan 1941 Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Sir Charles Emery 1941 Shining Victory Dr. Drewett 1940 Knute Rockne All American Father John Callahan, C.S.C 1940 City for Conquest Scotty MacPherson 1940 The Sea Hawk Sir John Burleson 1940 Brother Orchid Brother Superior 1940 Dr. Ehrlich's Magic Bullet Minister Althoff 1939 Essex and Elizabeth Francis Bacon 1939 The Old Maid Dr. Lanskell 1939 Daughters Courageous Samuel 'Sam' Sloane 1939 Sons of Liberty (short) Alexander McDougall 1939 Juarez Gen. Marechal Achille Bazaine 1939 Wuthering Heights Dr. Kenneth 1939 The Oklahoma Kid Judge Hardwick 1938 The Dawn Patrol Phipps 1938 Comet Over Broadway Joe Grant 1938 The Sisters Tim Hazelton 1938 Valley of the Giants Andy Stone 1938 The Amazing Dr. Clitterhouse Inspector Lane 1938 The Beloved Brat Mr. John Morgan 1938 Jezebel Dr. Livingstone 1938 Sergeant Murphy Col. Todd Carruthers 1937 That Certain Woman Jack V. Merrick Sr. 1937 Confession Presiding Judge 1937 The Life of Emile Zola Maitre Labori 1937 Parnell Davitt 1937 The Great O'Malley Police Captain Cromwell 1936 Beloved Enemy Liam Burke 1936 A Woman Rebels Judge Byron Thistlewaite 1936 The Charge of the Light Brigade Colonel Campbell 1936 Mary of Scotland Huntly 1936 The White Angel Dr. Hunt 1935 Mutiny on the Bounty Burkitt 1935 Oil for the Lamps of China Mr. McCarger 1935 Laddie Mr. Pryor 1935 Vanessa: Her Love Story George, the Inn Owner 1934 The Little Minister Dr. McQueen 1934 What Every Woman Knows Mr. David Wylie 1934 British Agent Marshall O'Reilly (scenes deleted) 1934 The Life of Vergie Winters Mike Davey 1934 The Key Peadar Conlan 1934 The Crime Doctor District Attorney 1933 Broadway Bad Darrall 1933 Hamlet, Act I: Scenes IV and V Marcellus 1932 Red Dust Guidon 1932 A Passport to Hell Sgt. Snyder 1931 Kick In Police Commisioner Harvey 1931 Svengali The Laird 1930 Scotland Yard Charles Fox 1929 The Return of Sherlock Holmes Colonel Moran 1929 The Pagan Mr. Roger Slater 1929 Trent's Last Case Sigsbee Manderson 1928 The Viking Leif Ericsson 1928 The River Pirate Caxton 1928 Stand and Deliver London Club Member (uncredited) 1926 The Black Pirate MacTavish (as Mr. Donald Crisp) 1925 Don Q Son of Zorro Don Sebastian 1921 The Bonnie Brier Bush Lachlan Campbell 1919 Broken Blossoms or The Yellow Man and the Girl Battling Burrows 1916 Joan the Woman 1916 Intolerance: Love's Struggle Throughout the Ages Extra (uncredited) 1916 Ramona Jim Farrar (as James Needham) 1915 A Girl of Yesterday A.H. Monroe 1915 May Blossom Steve Harland 1915 The Commanding Officer Col. Archer (the Commandant) 1915 The Love Route Harry Marshall 1915 The Birth of a Nation Gen. U.S. Grant 1915 An Old-Fashioned Girl (short) 1915 The Foundling (scenes deleted) 1915 The Blue or the Gray As a Choreographer/Dance Director * Ziegfield Follies (1945) * Yolanda and the Thief (1945) * The Thrill of Brazil (1946) * Fiesta (1947) * Something in the Wind (1947) * The Exile (1947) * Mexican Hayride (1948) * The Inspector General (1949) * The Petty Girl (1950) * The Toast of New Orleans (1950) * Mark of the Renegade (1951) * The Brigand (1952) * The 5,000 Fingers of Dr. T. (1953) * The Golden Blade (1953) * The Veils of Bagdad (1953) * Once Upon an Eastertime (1954) * Sabrina (1954) * A Star Is Born (1954) * Deep in My Heart (1954) * Funny Face (1957) * Silk Stockings (1957) * The DuPont Show of the Month (1957) * The Edsel Show (1957) * Westinghouse Desilu Playhouse (1959) * Startime (1 Episode - "Meet Cyd Charisse") (1959) * Pepe (1960) * Cinderella (TV Movie) (1965) As Soundtrack Creator * Meet Me in Las Vegas ("Rehearsal Ballet"; "Sleeping Beauty Ballet") (1956) As Writer * Ziegfield Follies (1945) As Self * Omnibus (1953) As Narrator * Billy the Kid (1953) As Archive Footage * Tough Baby: Torch Song (Documentary) (2008) Trivia * Ivan Taski was played by Eugene Loring. Category:Actor